guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Underworld
Can someone put in a list of the creatures found here and what they drop? :Put a link to the category. there you'll find all critters, and in each critter's page you'll find what they drop. --Karlos 02:21, 20 October 2005 (EST) Rubies & Saphires "...Rubies, & Sapphires drop here." I think this should be removed, they're random drops anywhere aren't they? 04:38, 11 December 2005 (UTC) :Yes (bit late, but yeah they drop anywhere). Blaze 15:35, 30 September 2007 (UTC) 2 Underworlds Since articles about the (new) underworld are spreading, we should fast decide on how to deal with the issues of 2 areas of the same name, or we will have to clean up more and more articles by the hour. Some possibilities: *disambiguity and Underworld(location1)/Underworld(location2) *Not naming the new underworld underworld *Treating underworld as a huge area (like surfaceworld) and making articles for each entrence --Xeeron 05:18, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :I'd go with "Not naming the new underworld underworld". Since the "new" Underworld is only one small area in a series of challanges (the former PvP maps of the Tombs) I wouldn't link it with the "old" Underworld at all. That PvP-Arena has always been called "Underworld" anyway, only that it isn't a PvP-Arena anymore. I'd rather edit the Tombs article to reflect the changes and describe the "new" areas there. Since it looks like it is going to stay that way anyway (see Talk:Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location)). --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:48, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::Damn ANet always mixing up the terms. >:( Underworld, Rift, The Mists, ... Looks like not even the devs themselves have a clear picture. -- 07:00, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Second Image Second image was removed because it served no purpose. It's a picture of a Bone Pit, if you check the Bone Pits article you'll see we have a picture there. And if we put that picture in the main Underworld article, then why not the Ice wastes, the Twin Serpent Mountains and the Spawning Pools? --Karlos 13:45, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that I didn't even know those things got a name, I just wanted to show diversity of UW. --Neck 14:01, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Cause of problems? As a kinda in-depth thing, did anyone think what is actually the reason? The Four Horsemen quest might indicate that it is somehow connected to Dhuum -- Lavvaran 10:25, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Map Link old The map link from GWOnline is old and no longer works. It would be good if someone could get a newer one. -- Curse You 14:35, 27 July (EST) How to go in UW How can I be able to enter the underworld, if im in a party they say that I'm ascender(or something) :You need to be acended. See the article Ascension to know how to do it on the campaign you own.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:16, 7 December 2006 (CST) Repeatable quests For some reason the last two quests in the list aren't marked as repeatable. I've never done them, but I suspect that they are repeatable too, so I'm adding the icons. -- (talk) 23:58, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I wanted to do this aswell, but thought of checking first. anyway, when I'll check it, I'll add my conformation. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) A few questions about the underworld Most of my guildies at hope are killing time before Nightfall comes out and are interested in trying out the underworld, from what I know it seems the best way to take on the Underworld is through a trapping team, is it possible to effectively fight in the underworld without trappers or a trapping team? I'm guessing the answer is yes but it is very difficult but eh... a few pointers please (on top of the tips section already in this guide) --Jamie 05:34, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :There is the 55-ss-nuker plus another monk who can support and 55-bond the first one when needed. if you need any help, I'll be happy to come along. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:46, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :Another Idea I thought of trying, is a flesh-golem factory. you need two necro saccers-healers, around two other necros to maintain 10 golems each, a fast-cast rezmer, and maybe some kind of a monk. could be the mesmer maybe. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:51, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::You can only have one golem per character — Skuld 05:52, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Oh can I? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:53, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::There was a bug that allowed you more than one, but it has been fixed by now. --Xeeron 05:54, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::::pfffffffff. if the fact that you can steal other's minions is considered a bug, then the fact that you can manipulate healing and protection skills to make yourself invinsible should be considered one aswell!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:59, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::::: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3047783 Balancing issues ;) — Skuld 06:19, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Haven't tried it, although what if you do not have Flesh Golem with the person using vetra's gaze. Map From Guru: * Improved the Mission Map (the window accessed by using the "U" key) so that it works properly in the Catacombs, the Underworld, and Fissure of Woe, where previously it showed only black. So does anyone have a screen of the map? thatd probably be something good to add and to get rid of the "Areas w/o a map" Link considering this is invalid now.--69.107.109.252 19:21, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Here's a map if you want to add it to the article Image:The Underworld map.jpg --Smurf 19:34, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Thinking about Nightfall Lore... Anyone stopped to think that "The Hall" in the Underworld might not actually be the Hall of Grenth, but it might be Abbadon's Cell, which Kormir talks about during a quest? Think about it, the 5 True Gods imprisoned Abbadon in the Realm of Torment, which I belive is another name for the Underworld, and that imprisonment in a cell, means as in a physical cell, then the massive locked door might not be Grenth's living room, but the cell of Abbadon, and the glow from it might be to trick any foolish adventurer into unleashing him onto the world again. Think about it, yah? *foil hat* - Patch of Celestia 18:08, 30 October 2006 (CST) :I think the Realm of Torment is PART of the Underworld (maybe underneath?), but not in the part we can visit. The last mission takes you into his cell, which doesn't show the other end of that door. ::The Underworld, The Fissure of Woe, and the Realm of Torment are all separate areas. Their only similarity is that they all reside in the Realm of the Gods. --SLeeVe 00:07, 26 March 2007 (CDT) The Realm of Torment IS in the Underworld. This isn't debatable. If you go through Factions storyline several times they mention Shiro Going to the Underworld. And I'm 99% Certain the same has been mentioned about Abbadon by Various NPC's in the game during Nightfall. --The King Tarosian 05:54, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Untrue. The NPC's in NF really know nothing of Abbadon, apart Varesh and the Order of Whispers, but they say nothing of him specifically, bar Varesh's annoying "Praise Abbadon". The Realm of Torment (While nothing is said on its origins) is probably an Underworld-like demiplane as part of the Realms of the Gods, despite Abbadon not really being a god anymore. On an unrelated note, why are we not seeing Realms for Dwayna, Melandru and Lyssa? As for Shiro, I'm sure the Envoys originally put Shiro in the UW like they meant to, but it's possible that they were either corrupted before or after Factions events or that Abbadon simply extradited Shiro. Mesodreth Blackwing 01:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Grasps Is there any way to get past the grasps in UW without tanking them? Is it poissible to run? Sorry, im new to UW... Link To The Future 17:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Do you mean when you first start? If so then no all the doors will remain closed until you take and complete the first objective of that quest, which is to eleminate the grasps.--Patch 20:39, 29 April 2007 (CDT) chest at end Someone said that there is a chest at the end if you clear it all. Is this true? ::Two thousand health, chests will spawn at each Reaper (except for the one in the labyrinth) upon completion of that Reaper's quest. There is no end to the UW per se... just different areas. --Warwulf 15:41, 31 March 2007 (CDT) There is a chest spawning at the end at the reaper of the labyrinth now, droppping ectos, diamonds, phantom keys and inscribable gold stuff Hard Mode Seems to me like hard mode UW is only the usual buffs, (speeds), and a few levels higher mobs. (aatxes at 32, dying nightmares 25, darknesses 30...). no new skills. Aatxes are still eliteless. I would suspect this is true for FoW too. point is, hard mode uw is not much harder then usual. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Mmmm. I swear Grasping Darknesses didn't used to cause dazed. ^_^. --BlueNovember 14:54, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::They used skull crack in normal as well. Lord of all tyria 14:57, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Agree. The increased attack speed might be what causes them to start successfully dazing you. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:33, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Dye Drop Rate Increase Today I was at my ussaul 5 runs in UW for ecto, and i noitcied that dyes were dropping more and more freqeuntly. Has anyone else noiticed that? O and ectos are dropping waaaaay down in price >< means bad business...--Patch 20:41, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::i dound that also, we completed all up to smite crawlers and no ecto dropped but 1 black dye did, for me :).-Amazon Ecto Decline I went farming for ecto today and none dropped, we killed everything in the smite cave then left, we got black dye and two skeletal shields both r11, purple, id-ed and +8 armor vs. undead, exactly the same. The dropped in two far apart locations.- Amazon :Drops are random Silver Sunlight 14:22, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :With the decline in prices, I'd actually assume average ecto drop rates have been better. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:41, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ecto drop rate is affected by how often you farm. Prices are affected by crazy people who are actually selling ecto to the rare mats trader. Mesodreth Blackwing 01:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) The Hall Anyone has a (few) screenshots of it? I haven't reached it yet :P ` Nytemyre 10:25, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I've been there, and can't for the life of me remember why I didn't take a screen. Lord of all tyria 10:35, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing you are talking about the hall of heros. Here some screenshot I took. I crop them to keep the players name out.General look,defending and waiting to enter the hall—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:50, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::No, "the hall", the one that probably belongs to grenth, with glowing coming from around the edges and icy pools outside — Skuld 16:53, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::This one?—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:58, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes. And reguarding "I crop them to keep the players name out" - you put your name in the title, you cannae be serious :p — Skuld 17:00, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::? There was 7 others players names in the shot and they didn't accept to have their names here. The images are only for the talk page not for a main page anyway. I uploaded hundred of images here without ever putting anything.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Sidebar ads ftl Heh. This must be pretty new one or I'm just not spending much time here...but sometimes an ad comes up on GWiki touting some guide for solo UW as an Ele. I think that's pretty lame considering GWiki is free, as is the PvX site. With those free resources at your disposal, who needs to spend money on a guide? I mean, that's like buying a guide to 55 farming or IDS runs...Though since GWiki doesn't (exactly) have control over the ads I guess it doesn't really matter. (If we did all those stupid Buy Gold ads would disappear...) (T/ ) 18:48, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Heroes and the Underworld Are Heroes allowed in the UW? If so, which ones using what roles would one recommend for a Mo/Me to bring along? Jkyarr 16:28, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes they are. this is one option. if you can have another player and 6 heroes, then 3 sf eles, 1 minion bomber, 2 monks and 1 tank worked great for me. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:17, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::You can Dual smite with this build and have Tahlkora play the bonder (can't be Dunkoro). :P --Karlos 06:29, 3 July 2007 (CDT)